Kenshin Memory pains
by ZealxYourxLife
Summary: Haitus (is it isn't at a complete stop)
1. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This is my second one. None of these characters belong to me, other than the strange sword man that seemed to bring back Kenshin's memories. Yea. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin wiped his sword off with the cloth from the body in  
  
front of him. He sheathed his sword and turned.  
  
"Himura!" A voice said. He turned and looked down the road.  
  
Iizuka came out of one of the alleyways. He ran over to the body and  
  
stopped next to Kenshin. He looked at his cheek and then back at the  
  
body.  
  
"It's bleeding again." He said. Kenshin took his hand up to his  
  
left cheek. He wiped down and looked at his fingers. He stared  
  
wide-eyed. The cut he had received on his left cheek so long ago was  
  
bleeding again. He started to walk.  
  
"Take care of everything, please Iizuka." He turned down the  
  
alley that Iizuka had come out of. The blood from the cut dripped down  
  
his cheek and landed on his white pants and dark blue shirt. His black  
  
guards that covered the back of his hands and up his arms smelled heavy  
  
of blood. He brought his hand up to it again and covered it. The blood  
  
was warm but so cold on his hand. He closed his eyes and continued to  
  
walk.  
  
"Himura." Iizuka's voice said behind him. Kenshin sopped and  
  
allowed Iizuka to catch up. Iizuka looked at Kenshin and then looked  
  
ahead. "I heard a superstition." He said. Kenshin looked at him. "A  
  
malicious sword wound will not heal until the users desire is gone."  
  
Kenshin started to walk again.  
  
"You've told me this before." He said. Iizuka closed his eyes  
  
for a second and then continued to walk.  
  
Kenshin washed his face and hands in his room. He looked at his  
  
reflection in the slightly red water. He traced the cut on his cheek.  
  
His dark eyes peered into the water through his red bangs. He dumped  
  
the water out and puts the basin back on the table. He walked to his  
  
bed and sat down. He stared at his hands and then at his sword.  
  
Memories drifted back to his mind from training. And old healed wounds  
  
on his hands appeared again in his mind. He bowed his head and stood.  
  
He clutched his sword in his hand The blue cloth wrapped around  
  
his neck had blood on it. He stared at the brown floor with wide eyes.  
  
Blood dripped down his cheek and landed on the floor. He raised his  
  
hand to his left cheek. He looked at his hand. Two lines of blood  
  
crossed on his hands.  
  
"But...it's...just...a scar..."He said quietly. His opponent  
  
stood before him. His silver hair tied back in the same fashion that  
  
Kenshin once had when he was a *Hitokiri. His gray eyes watched him as  
  
he staggered and fell to the ground. He quietly sheathed his sword.  
  
"I don't wish to fight the *Battousai when he is so weak. I will  
  
come back." His voice dull and quiet. He turned and walked towards the  
  
door, folding his arms into his large sleeves of his deep purple shirt.  
  
He stepped out into the warm summer night air. He breathed in and  
  
turned. He looked at Karou with a deep but deadly stare. Karou stared  
  
back, her eyes wide. She gripped one of her wooden swords in her hands.  
  
He looked at it and turned. He walked away from her. She watched his  
  
back.  
"I'll come back for *Battousai another day." He whispered. Karou  
  
dropped her sword and ran into the room. Kenshin sat with one hand on  
  
his cheek and the other holding him up. Tears rolled down and fell on  
  
the ground and on his hand.  
  
"To...Tomoe..." He whispered. Karou stared at him.  
  
"Kenshin..." She whispered. He looked up at Karou in shock. She  
  
stared into his fearful eyes. His eyes... so full of emotions she had  
  
never seen before. She stepped back.  
  
"Ken..shin.." She whispered again. She wanted to go to him but  
  
she kept walking backwards. She turned and ran finally.  
  
"Karou...san..." Kenshin said. He looked at the sword gripped in  
  
his hand. 'I won't let this happen again.' he thought. He wiped his  
  
cheek on the blue cloth around his neck.  
  
"No...not again.." He looked at the cloth in his hand and  
  
stared at it for a second. He let it fall around his neck again. He  
  
stood and looked around the room. He closed his eyes in thought and  
  
then opened them again. He walked out of the building with his sword  
  
still clutched in his hand. He walked through the gates and left the  
  
school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Battousai: A man that existed in Japans Past. He helped bring along the Meji(?) era. He disappeared after the war was over.  
  
Hitokiri: (?) A Japanese assassin that helped bring the Meji era. (?)  
  
The Second chapter is already in progress! Yayay!! Seth: U r meannnn!! Skypearl1: Whaa? Seth: U mean to kenshin. Skypearl1: Soo? Seth: Poo on you! Skypearl1: :-P ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Kenshin Karou Truth

&&&  
  
YAY! Second Chapter to Kenshin's memories!! MUWHAHAHA!!!  
  
&&&  
  
Karou kept running. She stumbled every now and then. Tears streamed non stop down her cheeks and  
  
sobs came from her throat. She finally dropped in a sobbing mass on the ground. The grass scratched  
  
against her arms and cheeks. "Kenshin..." She whispered. 'I know that you love Tomoe,' She thought  
  
still sobbing. 'But Please...' She thought. "Please..." She chocked out in between sobs.  
  
"You'll never get his full love." A cold voice said. Karou looked up. There was no one there...  
  
"Who's...who's there?" She asked looking around. A figure walked out from behind a tree. It  
  
was the man that had challenged Kenshin...  
  
"You'll never get his full love." he repeated. He had his arms crossed on his chest. He leaned  
  
against the tree, his eyes closed.  
  
"Wha..what do you mean?" Karou shuffled to stand. He opened a single eyes and peered at  
  
her. The coldness from the one eye was enough to take Karou's breath away.  
  
"No matter what you do," He pushed away from the tree and stood his hands at his side. "You  
  
can never take Tomoe's place in his heart. Nor his mind." Karou stared at the man. Tears streaming  
  
down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. She clenched the ground, the grass and  
  
dirt filling her hands.  
  
"No no no..." She said shaking her head.  
  
"Come with me." Karou opened her eyes and looked up. The man crouched in front of her. His  
  
whole face was different... his eyes...his expression... His eyes were warm, and caring. They glowed  
  
with a slight sadness and his face had a smile. The smile was warm, but yet so sad. Karou stared at him. He looked so..different from the one who had been standing minutes before her with those cold eyes. He looked so much more..radiant. "Please?" He held out his hand, his milky white skin glowing  
  
slightly as well. 'Kenshin...' She thought. 'He wouldn't care...He love Tomoe...'  
  
"Only Tomoe." She said taking his hand.  
  
&&&  
  
DUN DUN DUNNNNN. Heh. I bet no one was excpecting that!  
  
^-^!!  
  
&&&


	3. Pains of the Missing

==Kenshin IS NOT owned by me. (Thank god. Who KNOWS what I would have done...==  
  
Time passed and Kenshin was no were in site. Yahiko had been watching after the place with   
  
the help of Sano, and each day they waited for them to come back.   
  
"Yahiko?" Sano wandered through the house. The boy was no were inside. He opened a door   
  
stepped out. Yahiko was practicing behind the school. Sano watched him. He seemed to be that much   
  
stringer since Kenshin left; but maybe it was just his growing anger. Yahiko swung his sword with a   
  
distant look in his eyes. Sano shook his head and turned. "Poor kid." He whispered walking away.   
  
'Where did you both go?' Yahiko thought. He kept practicing... so ho could grow strong... so   
  
he could go and find Kenshin..and Kauro. 'Where?' He stopped and let go of his sword. He peered at   
  
his sore hands and walked to the porch. He sat down and clutched his head in his hands. "Dammit.   
  
Where did you go?" He whispered. He could feel the tears start to sting his eyes. "Dammit!"   
  
He said punching the ground. He wished that he could go after them and bring them back... The tears  
  
started to fall freely now. The combining pain from his hands and the mental impact of the fact that two  
  
  
  
of the people he cared most about were gone was over whelming.   
  
  
  
The sun started to set and Yahiko stay sitting out side. The tears wouldn't stop. Sano watched  
  
him from the doorway. "Poor kid." He said again.   
  
  
  
Kenshin sat outside. He stared at his sword idly with hatred. He had hoped not to be haunted  
  
by those memories again. He only thought of one thing- finding who that person was... and killing him.   
  
He gripped his sword and took it out. He turned and swung. The tree he had been leaning on started to   
  
slide to one side. He stood and sheathed his sword. He peered off behind the tree and saw a figure.   
  
He stared as it shimmered away. He turned and walked away. "I don't deserve to protect you..."  
  
He whispered to himself. He continued to walk without looking back.   
  
  
  
==I hope you all enjoyed this next chapter in my strange little fic. Scary, is it not? Nah....== 


End file.
